Car Crash Heart
by StatusQuoRanger
Summary: Kurt finds out who killed his mom in the car accident, and he's in...Blaine's family? Rated T for language and adult situations. Inspired by the Fall Out Boy song "Thriller."
1. Chapter 1

_Fate. _ Kurt thought. _It's a funny how it can bring you to a person that can bring you such closure in your life, yet can bring more questions. How they can make you feel so open but closed off too. _

_It all started with dinner at Blaine's house. _

_**flashback**_

"Are you nervous?" Blaine asked squeezing Kurt's hand with the one that wasn't on the steering wheel.

"I don't think so; wait how many members of your family are going to be at this dinner again?" Kurt asked.

"About fifteen." Blaine spoke.

"Oh…that changes things." Kurt said, voice shaking slightly. "Just a little."

Blaine parked his car in the driveway of his house and took Kurt's sweaty hands in his.

"Look, innamorato," Blaine spoke. _Oh no _ Kurt thought. _ I can never resist it when Blaine speaks Italian. _"You're going to be just fine. My parents already love you so all you have to deal with is my grandparents and my cousins Ect. Ect.." Blaine trailed off waving his hand.

Kurt inhaled deeply and straightened his coat."Okay, I'm ready. Let's meet the rest of the Andersons!" Kurt excalimed.

"That's the spirit!" Blaine said clasping his hands together. He walked around and opened Kurt's door on the passanger side.

"Thank you my good man!" Kurt said in his best British accent.

"My pleasure sir! And might I add that you look absolutely ravishing this evening." Blaine spoke in a similar accent. Blaine pressed his lips to Kurt's still clammy hands. Kurt jokingly snatched it away.

"Why sir! How scandalous you act! What would be father say to you behaving in such a matter?" He said clutching his hand to his chest.

"You're very right Mr. Hummel." Blaine said smiling and running his fingers through his ungelled hair. "My deepest apologies, let me make it up to you, please."

"Hmmmm," Kurt pondered looking into Blaine's begging hazel eyes. "I suppose so."

"Thank you." Blaine said, accent long gone. He leaned in and carefully pressed his lips against Kurt's, placing his fingers lightly at the nape of his neck where Kurt's soft hair began. Kurt instinctivly wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck. They two boys were extermely stunned when they heard voices coming from the other side of the door.

"GET SOME BLAINERS!"

"OW! OW!"

"WAY TO THINK WITH YOUR COCK BLAINE!"

Blaine sighed then chuckled. "That would be my cousins." Blaine carefully placed his hand around the door knob. He then used his shoulder to force the door open slightly but forcefully, knocking down the intruders on the other end.

"Ow!"

"The hell?"

"What's the big idea?"

"Thank you for ruining a tender moment guys." Blaine said leading Kurt over the threshold.

"More like a hot moment."A man said.

"Yeah dude." Another said.

"I'm pretty sure I heard some talk of sex later in the night." The tallest one said.

Blaine slinked next to the tallest one, "At least I'm getting some." He said smirking.

"Oh! Roasted by the baby cousin!"

Blaine chuckled and spun Kurt to face his cousins. "Kurt this is Peter, Caleb, and Liam. They're my cousins."

Kurt extended his hand to the man only to be pulled into a bear hug from each.

"Welcome to the family Kurt!" Liam shouted in his ear.

"Yeah," Peter agreed. "I thought Blainers here would be a virgin forever."

"Ahh, hey Kurt let's leave! I'll introduce you to the rest of my family."

"Okay Blaine. Nice meeting you guys!" Kurt said throwing a wave behind him.

_**-Line Break Mother Truckers-**_

As the night went on, Kurt met so many members of Blaine's family. His aunt Lisa on his mom's side, his other aunt Christina and many others. The one's Kurt didn't get a chance to meet around the house, he met during dinner.

"Everyone," Blaine stood slowly. "This is my boyfriend Kurt."

Kurt smiled and waved shyly. "Hello everyone."

"Kurt, this is my grandmother Luciel, my uncle Robert, and my other uncle Issac." He said carefully introducing them.

"Hi, nice to meet you all." Kurt said smiling.

The room was soon filled with many different conversations. Talk about Blaine and Kurt's high school life, their future, their past, such as how they met and why they're still together. And of course the family ultimatums. But once it got less tense, the other family members began to talk about themselves.

"So uncle Issac, how has the sober life been treating you?" Blaine's dad asked.

"Really well actually Stephen." He answered. "It was hard at first, but now that the worst part is over, I feel like I can start enjoying life again." He said with a soft smile.

"I'm sure that after all you've been through, you want a break from the hard life." Blaine's mom said.

"Uhm," Kurt raised his hand slightly. "If you don't mind me asking, what happened to make you quit drinking?"

A sudden hush came over the Anderson dinner table of seventeen.

"I'm sorry, that was very rude of me. You don't have to-"

"It's okay Kurt, really. Uhm, I uh, I got in a car accident when I was drunk. A really bad one."

Blaine took Kurt's hand into his. "Were you okay?" Kurt aked.

"Yeah I was. That was the problem. I came out with only a broken arm. But I-uh, I killed someone. A woman named Elizabeth." He said sadly.

Kurt's throat got caught and his chest became tight.

"Elizabeth?" he asked.

"Yes. She was about thirty-five and she had an eight year old son." Issac stated.

Realization spread across Blaine's face. "Kurt..."

"What's wrong Blaine?" Aunt Lisa asked.

"Yeah Blainers what is it?" Liam asked now getting a little worried.

Everyone turned to look at Kurt who now had tears streaming down his cheeks.

"Kurt?" Stephen asked.

"Uhm Kurt?" Issac asked.

Kurt wiped his eyes roughly. "I was that woman's eight year old son. Elizabeth was my mother. You killed my mom."

_**I'm writing drama! Which is weird considering I am a queen of Klaine fluff. So yeah I'm really excited to write this! I'm really in love so far! I hope you guys enjoy it too!**_

_**May the force by with you –**_

_**StatusQuoRanger (Beth)**_


	2. Chapter 2

_It was something that I knew would change my life forever, meeting Blaine. I knew I had met a man that world change my life forever. The changes up until this point were good. Up until this point._

Kurt wiped his eyes roughly. "I was that woman's eight year old son. Elizabeth was my mother. You killed my mother."

Even though Kurt's voice was soft and broken, the last sentence seemed to echo through the dining room.

"Oh my dear…" Blaine's mom said.

"Holy shit," said Caleb.

"Kurt…" Blaine said in a soothing voice. "Kurt sweetheart, are you okay?"

"…." Kurt blinked.

"Kurt baby. Say something to me, please." Blaine begged.

"I'm okay. I'm just trying to register he fact that this man killed my mother. And because of him, I'll never, ever. _Ever, _see her again." A sad smile appeared on Kurt's face. "Did you ever think about that? Did you ever think about the fact that by drinking your life away you would take away someone else's?"

Small tears began to fall from Uncle Isaac's face onto his dinner plate.

"No." He said, now feeling small.

"I'm sure you didn't. My life has been such hell, but it would've been so much better if I had just. Had. My. Mom. I mean," A dry laugh escaped from his mouth. "If it weren't for Blaine, I probably would've just killed myself by now."

Blaine's grandmother hasped lightly.

Issac looked up from the dinner. "Look Kurt I-"

Kurt held up a hand. "You know, I forgave the person who killed my mom a long time ago, but now that I'm looking into that person's eyes…I'm not so sure. Blaine, would you mind taking me home please?"

"Of course. I'll get your coat." Blaine said getting up from his chair.

"Thank you."

"Kurt I-" Issac tried.

"Thank you Mr. and Mrs. Anderson. Dinner was delicious. It was nice meeting you all." Kurt left with a soft smile and a final wave to the still shocked dinner attendees.

The second Blaine closed the door behind them; Kurt fell to the group weeping. Luckily Blaine caught him before he hit the snow covered stone. Blaine held him for what felt like hours, as Kurt, simply cried.

_**SO that's how that went down. I know this chapter is short and that's because I spent about 3 hours writing the first chapter. I wanted to also say Thank you so much! It's only the first chapter and I've already received 16! Emails saying that people have put this story on their Alerts! So thanks! If you would like to see how boring I am when I write go below and take out the parentheses. **_

**http:/www().youtube(.)com/watch?v=(HJpa7bhGWLw&context=_kY)**


	3. Chapter 3

Kurt and Blaine sat in the car in Kurt's driveway listening to the hum of the car winding down.

Kurt broke the silence with a small broken sob.

"Blaine?" he said.

Blaine turned quickly in his driver's seat to face Kurt. "Yes Kurt?"

Kurt looked at Blaine with moist glass-like eyes. "Did. Ahem. D-Did you know?"

"Know what?" Blaine asked, confusion in his eyes.

"About, you know, your uncle and-and my m-mother?"

"Oh! Oh God Kurt no! I didn't know at all. In all honesty, I don't even talk to my uncles that much. I just see them every now and then, and even when I do see them, it's usually at dinner's like that one and we mostly just talk about me." Blaine explained.

"Oh. Okay. I'm going to go inside." Kurt said opening his car door.

"I'll walk you to the front." Blaine said unbuckling his seatbelt.

Blaine was stopped by a sudden hand against his seatbelt. "No." Kurt said sternly. "I can go by myself."

Hurt swam over Blaine's hazel eyes like a tsunami. "Oh. Uhm, alright. Do you still want me to come over tomorrow?" He asked.

"No! No, I don't!" After seeing the look in Blaine's eyes, Kurt couldn't help but feel like a complete jackass.

"I need some time okay? Can you do that for me?" Kurt asked with pleading eyes.

Blaine nodded sadly. _I honestly don't know how long I can go without seeing you, especially when all I want to do is hold you and tell you everything is going to be okay. _Blaine thought.

He nodded. "Okay. Yeah, I can do that."

"Thanks." Kurt slid out of the car and walked into his house, not looking back at Blaine.

Blaine sat for a moment and hoped to the universe that Kurt would come back and kiss him goodbye, or hug him, or even shake his hand. But the more Blaine waiting.

Nothing happened.

He turned his key in the ignition and began to fear the cold tears forming at corners of his eyes. He drove for about 10 minutes until he had to pull over to the side. Blaine leaned his head against the steering wheel and felt the tears fall onto his cheeks.

_***SEPERATION LINE MOTHERTRUCKERS-SEPARATION LINE MOTHERTRUCKERS***_

Blaine stormed into his house. To see his family had migrated to the living space in their first level.

"Blaine," his mom said. "What's wrong?"

"I'll tell you what's wrong." Blaine stalked towards his uncle. "This fucker ruined my boyfriend's life. And now because of that, he's now running mine."

Issac looked towards Blaine with an apologetic expression. "Blaine I'm so-"

He was then interrupted by Blaine's fist making a connection with his face. Issac to the floor as blood trickled down his cheek.

_**DUN DUN DUN! Another one bites the dust. Go me, hope you enjoed his chapter. I literally finished this at 12:02. Meaning I looked up for the 5,4,3,2,1, screamed Happy New Year to my brother and sister, then pressed save. That's how much I love you guys.**_


	4. Chapter 4

"Blaine! Blaine! Stop it!" Robert shouted.

Liam, Caleb and Peter pulled Blaine off Issac. They held the kicking and screaming teenager as he tried to wiggle from their grasps.

"C'mon man, calm down." Caleb grunted in Blaine's ear.

"Calm down? You want me to calm down?" Blaine exclaimed trying to ease through his cousins' arms. "You want me to calm down when this man, this motherfucker, killedmy boyfriend's _mother._"

"Blaine," his mother said. "You know it was an accident."

"It doesn't matter mom!" Blaine shouted, jerking in the men's arms. Blaine looked to the ground at his uncle comforting his injured uncle. "You. You no good son of a bitch-"

"_Blaine._" Stephen said spoke sternly. "Think about what you're saying."

"I am dad! It's not my fault that this guy didn't want to take responsibility for his actions. It's not my fault that he felt like he had to constantly drink away his feelings because he one: doesn't have a job. Two: Hasn't been in a successful relationship since, his wife divorced him-"

"Blainey, _stop." _Aunt Christina begged.

"And three," Blaine broke free from his cousins strong arms. "Will never amount to anything."

Blaine walked closer to his uncle and father on the floor, wiping sweat from his brow. "You have been running Kurt's life for years. There is a part of him missing that only his mother can fill. As much as his step-mother may try, she can fill that space, and she knows that, his dad knows, _I _know. But do you have idea how many times I've wanted to. He's come to me from a hard day of school so many times just saying 'I wish that I had my mom?' "

"No…" he breathed.

"Do you have any idea how many times I want to talk to him, and stop him from crying but he says to me 'You wouldn't understand.' "Blaine whispered, angry tears now filling his eyes.

"Blaine I-" Issac tried.

"No. You have ruined Kurt's life. Therefore, you've ruined mine." Blaine stomped away. Blaine stopped suddenly on the front stair leading to his room. "I don't ever, want to speak to you again Uncle Issac. You're dead to me."

As Blaine walked up the stairs, the family became silent, moving towards Uncle Issac. Blaine's mom squatted next to her bleeding brother.

"Stephen, get me a wet and dry washcloth, and some rubbing alcohol."

Stephen stood up. "Yes ma'am."

"You okay 'Zac?" Grandma Luciel asked.

No answer came from Uncle Issac.

"Issac?" Blaine's mom asked, pushing a response.

"No. I'm not. I've hurt people sis. I'm tired of it. Really tired of it."

_**-Line Break Mother Truckers-**_

Kurt sat on the piano bench near the window of his living room, staring at the picture of him and his mom. Sometimes he forgets how beautiful his mother was. He has the same soft bone structure and the same chocolate colored hair. Kurt just wishes he had the same bravery as her.

Kurt jumped from his thoughts at the sound of his father's deep voice.

"Kurt?" he asked. "What are you doing here? I thought you were still at Blaine's house?"

Kurt wiped his nose with the hanky from his vest. "Uhm, yes. I was supposed to, but uhm. I just decided to come home early."

"No you didn't." Burt said staring at his son.

"Excuse me?" Kurt asked confused.

"What I mean is, you've been planning this for this for almost a month. You changed your outfit every day until you found to perfect one. You were even on vocal rest last week to make sure you sounded well."

Kurt chuckled slightly. "Yeah, your right."

"What happened son?" Burt asked walking towards Kurt.

Kurt looked back at the smiling picture of his green eyed mother, and almost asked her for help.

"It's uhm. It's nothing dad. It's nothing."

_**I'm sorry. I'm soooooo sorry I haven't updated. But I had no idea what o do for this chapter, but I'm so happy and pleased that it's done and turned out the way I wanted. These past couple months have been hell, but I got into one of the colleges I wanted, so that means my life is a lot less hectic and demanding now.**_


	5. Chapter 5

"It sure doesn't sound like nothing." Burt said. "Come on, kiddo, you know you can tell me anything, within reason of course. If it has anything to do with what you an Blaine do when I'm not home I'm not the least bit interested since I know how adventurous you-"

"Woah! Dad! Stop! It's-it's NOTHING related to THAT." Kurt said, his face red with embarrassment. "It's uhm..." Kurt mumbled as he looked down at his hands. "Blaine and I are on a bit of a, break, for a while."

A concerned look crossed upon Burt's face. "Why?"

"Just having some 'issues' right now, I don't really want to talk about it right now."

"Well,Uhm, alright kid, if that's what you wanna do." Burt said

"Yeah. I think I'm going to go to bed. Night." The boy said walking towards the stairway.

"Alright then. Goodnight." Burt called after his son.

Kurt walked slowly down to his basement bedroom, seeing Finn on his side of the newly extended room.

"Hey dude, how'd dinner go?"he asked not taking his eyes off the girls wrestling in bikini's.

"Fine." He answered sternly.

"No it didn't." Finn said pausing the program.

Kurt threw his hands in the air. "Why is everyone doubting my answers to their questions?" Kurt shouted.

"Well for one: you always yell at me when I call you 'dude'. And two: usually when I'm watching something like this." He points to the T.V. "You say something snarky like, uh I don't know, 'Does Rachel know how much of a male chauvinist pig you are?' Or 'Now matter how much you want it, Quinn and Rachel are never going to roll around in a pool of pudding naked for you.' Y'know, something like that."

Kurt shot a surprised look to his step-brother. "When did you become so observant?"

"When Rachel yelled at me for not paying attention to details after I fed her a beef burger."

"You fed her a-nevermind!"  
>Kurt sighed. "I just uhm, found out something, really interesting at Blaine's tonight."<p>

"What?" Finn asked.

"Uhm, Blaine's uncle is the one who killed my mom."

A stunned look danced across Finn's typically confused looking face. "Oh my God."

"Yeah." Kurt said sitting on his bed.

"What did you say to Blaine?" Finn asked sitting in the chair in front of him.

"I told him that we needed some time apart."

"Why would you say that?"

"I'm sorry?" Kurt asked, now sounding offended.

"Blaine loves you Kurt. You have no idea how much Rachel goes on and on about wishing we had a love like the one you guys have. Even if the man who killed your mother is in Blaine's family, you know he's going to be there for you. He'd not gonna leave you alone in this."

Kurt smiled. "Rachel really has been good for you."

"I think so too." Finn grinned. "So what are you gonna do?"

He sighed. "I think I need a while. I just, I need to think."

"Alright, well, you know I'm here for you." Kurt's step-brother said patting him on shoulder.

"Yeah I do." Kurt said.

Kurt locked himself in their shared bathroom, doing to speedy version of his face care routine, too emotionally tired to care. He went to his closet looking for his usual pajamas. His heart sank when held Blaine's Dalton lacrosse t-shirt in his hand. He held it close to his chest before placing it back in his drawer. Kurt changes into his boxers and crawls into his bed. He removes his phone from his bag and plugs it into his wall charger. Looking through his texts a final time, he comes across the one from Blaine hours before dinner.  
><strong><br>I'm so excited for you to meet my family. :) love you  
>-Blaine<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHORS NOTE:<strong>

**I cannot tell you guys how sorry I am for not updating lately...or at all for that manner. My grandmother just passed away from cancer, I've been doing a lot of college things like orientation and signing up for classes, and I just graduated high school. My summer is pretty much empty now so I'm hoping to be able to update this story more, as well as my other ones. PLEASE REVIEW! **

**SQR-Status Quo Ranger aka Beth!**


	6. Chapter 6

It had been a week since Blaine had talked to Kurt. It was absolutely killing him. He needed to talk to someone. He had to see someone.

"Blaine." Burt said opening the door. "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at school?" He said stepping aside, letting Blaine through the door.

"Yeah, uhm, you're right I should, but it's downright pointless b-because I can't focus." Blaine said running his hands through his un-gelled hair.

Burt pointed to the sofa, urging Blaine to sit down. "I'm guessing this has to do with Kurt."

Blaine chuckled. "How'd you know?"

"You're not wearing a bow tie," Burt said smiling. "Kurt told me whenever you guys get in a fight, you tend to not wear bow ties."

"Huh, he's right." Blaine said looking down at his hands. "I never noticed that."

Burt stared at Blaine, looking somber and heart-broken. "So what happened, son?"

Burt didn't miss the flicker of happiness that crossed Blaines hazel eyes when he called him 'son'. "Kurt... didn't tell you?"

"No, he didn't." Burt said, leaning on his elbows.

Blaine averted his eyes. "Uhm, well I think he should-"

"Blaine. Tell me."

He sighed. "Okay uhm. Well, obviously, you know that Kurt came over to meet my family last week..."

"Yes, Kurt wouldn't stop taking about it." he said smiling.

"Yeah..." Blaine chuckled lightly. "Well, everything was going fine, my family was practically falling in love with Kurt. And then we were talking to my Uncle, and uhm- w-we, uh, found o-out..." Blaine stuttered.

"Just say it Blaine."

He inhaled sharply. "My uncle is the one cause Kurt and Elizabeths' car accient."

Burt stared. All he did was blink.

Small tears fell from Blaine's eyes. "My uncle-" Blaine sobbed. "My uncle is reason why she died."

The silence in the room was haunting. You could hear the clothes thumping around in the dryer, the birds chirping outside, and the soft droplets from the faucet hitting the cold porceline sink. Burt slowly stood from his chair and walked to the archway leading to the kitchen and leaned against the wall.

"Sir, I'm sorry, I'm just so so so sooo sorry. I swear I had no idea, if I had known I never would've invited him over, or even gotten involved with Kurt. I understand if you never want me to see Kurt again. You probably hate my family, and me, and the fact that I'm dating Kurt after all of this. I don't deserve him anyway, just please-" Blaine ranted.

"Woah Woah! Slow down Blaine! You think that I'm mad at you?" He said slightly shaking Blaine's shoulders.

"Are you not?" Blaine said, his voice thick with confusion.

"No, kid. Of course not. This is not your fault in any way. I'm not mad at your family, I'm, in all honesty, not even mad at your uncle." Burt said.

Blaine's jaw dropped. "You're-you're not mad at him?! Why wouldn't you be?! I'm even mad at him, and he's family." He blurted. "How can you not be mad at him?"

"Listen Blaine." He said leaning against the kitchen counter. "Elizabeth died more than a decade ago. If this was a couple of years ago, I would probably run over there and kill the bastard with my bare hands." He exhaled deeply. "I'm not saying I've moved on, but...seeing Kurt growing into such a forgiving person has really...influenced me, made me a better person. I do still love her. Not I day goes by where I don't think about her. She was, and always will be the love of my life. But being with Carole has helped me accept that, Liz would want this for me, for me to move on and be happy. That's why Carole is in my life, and that's why you're in Kurt's."

Blaine did notice his cheeks were so soaked in tears until Burt placed a tissue in his frozen hand. "I would like to talk to him though, if that's okay. I would like to tell him that he is forgiven." Burt said looking into the boys eyes.

Blaine nodded weakly.

"Good." Burt opened his arms towards Blaine. Blaines eyebrows jumped up in surprise. Burt simply nodded. The boy threw his arms around Burt's strong frame, sobbing into his shoulder.

"I'm so-"

"Shhh..." Burt said calmy. "Don't be sorry about anything. You're doing everything right."

"But Kurt-"

"I'll talk to Kurt. You know how stubborn he can be." They chuckled. "Why don't you go up to Kurt's room and get some sleep. You look like the walking dead."

Blaine released his arms from Burt. "I didn't think it was that bad."

"Trust me, it is." Burt said walking to the fridge. "When Kurt get's home I'll talk to him, then wake you up so you guys can work things out. Okay?"

He nodded. "Thank you Burt. For everything."

"I should be thanking you Blaine. You-" He released a shaky breath. "The light you bring to Kurt's eyes is enough to remind me that Elizabeth isn't truley gone."

Blaine smiled.

"All right." Burt said. "Enough with the sappiness. You're still dating my son and I'm still watching you like a hawk. Got it?"

"Yes sir." Blaine said walking up the stairs.

"Hey Blaine?"

Blaine turned to face Burt standing at the bottom of the staircase.

"It's Burt. Okay?"

Blaine gave the biggest smile Burt had seen all day. "Okay Burt."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Authors Note:<strong>_  
><em><strong>So college is my excuse for not updating. If you have not experience becoming a college freshman, then you cannot get mad or judge. But now my stuff is packed, and I now have a laptop ALL TO MYSELF. Hell yes.<strong>_  
><em><strong>PLEASE REVIEW!<strong>_

_**SQR-Status Quo Ranger aka Beth!**_


End file.
